This invention relates to a nail-matrix trephine which is to be used in a surgical operation for selecting and effecting the eradication of unwanted nail-matrix cells.
In order to understand the need for such operations it must be stated that a reduction in the breadth of a nail plate can often relieve undue pressure that occurs in nail grooves of people who are having to contend with unnatural walking conditions and footwear.
Some of the existing techniques concerned with the partial eradication of nail-matrix tissue have not been successful and total eradication has been resorted to by some surgeons. The latter operations have also proved to have their limitations. The problem is the difficulty in ensuring that all germinating cells are removed and that no regeneration of these cells takes place. Some techniques resorted to appear to be unnecessarily radical and often result, even in partial resections, in damage to the eponychium and nail bed distal to the lunula region. In total and partial resections it is common to have a displacement of germinating cells resulting in fragments of nail development, the appearance of which may be months after the operation.
As indicated above the history of such operations shows that there are problems in effecting the clean removal of unwanted nail-matrix germinating cells. Consequently, the endeavours to achieve a clean field has resulted in more radical operations, involving the removal of tissue which does not germinate nail cells.
An appreciation of existing surgical instruments and techniques can be gained by studying the section dealing with nail conditions in the book, `Surgery of the Foot` by Henry L. DuVries, published by C. V. Mosly Company of Saint Louis, U.S.A.